


I Can Show You The World

by AceIrregular



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disaster Gay Deceit, Disney, Disney AUs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceIrregular/pseuds/AceIrregular
Summary: Deceit is really nervous and a disaster gay so instead of just saying he likes the other Sides (already in a poly relationship), he shows them Disney Princess scenarios featuring him as the princess and them as the prince. This doesn't exactly work. Until it does.





	1. Virgil - Aladdin

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream, Sleepless_in_Starbucks' BatB AU, and probably also centreoftheselights' Supernatural fic which I read the summary of. Thank you to centreoftheselights' discord server because I never would've had the confidence to post this without you.

The first time it happened was while everybody was asleep. Including Virgil, who fell about three feet, then into a stream. He woke up with a start, soaking wet. He heard a quiet swear from somewhere, then was lifted out of the stream by an invisible force. Virgil was practically panicking by this point, getting to his feet and into a fighting stance. “Whoever this is, know that I’m not cool with this. In fact, I’m the opposite of cool with this, and I’m ready to take you down!”

 

There was just silence in return. 

 

Virgil kicked the invisible force holding him up. “This isn’t funny.” Then, he noticed the  _ magic carpet _ approaching him. He was lifted up to meet the flying carpet, and that’s when things went from weird to weirder.

 

The two riders of the magic carpet were incredibly familiar. One of them was clearly Virgil, eyeshadow present even though his clothes suggested that he was an Arabian prince from a long time ago. The other man was… harder to place. He had a veil over his face, concealing it, and how dark it was meant that colors were nearly impossible to see. The prince Virgil flung an arm wide, showing off the surroundings. “What do you think, prince? I’ve shown you the world.”

 

The other man, who apparently was also a prince, took the prince Virgil’s hand. “It’s wonderful.” He lifted his veil and Virgil immediately knew. This was Deceit. And that also brought up the possibility that Deceit had made this whole illusion. 

 

As the two princes went for a kiss, Virgil turned away and talked to the air. “Okay, great prank, Deceit, can I go back to sleep? I don’t see your point.” 

 

There was a sigh from right next to him and Virgil jumped, then punched in that direction. Deceit caught the punch. “Just think on it. Please.” 

 

Then Virgil woke up in his bed.


	2. Roman - Beauty and the Beast

The next disappearance happened in the middle of a very tense discussion about what the theme was going to be for the karaoke that night. “Clearly, ballads and duets would—” began Roman, who then promptly vanished. 

 

“—be best, considering…” Roman trailed off once he realized he wasn’t in the common room anymore. Instead, he was inside what looked to be a ballroom in a castle. He looked around him, slightly in awe, then narrowed his eyes once he recognized it. It was definitely inspired by, if it wasn’t actually, the ballroom set in the Beauty and the Beast live-action remake. No one was there. Roman, being Roman, spent some time admiring the craftsmanship of the illusion before finally noticing that two other people had entered. It was, of course, a beast and a human person, both in beautiful finery. Roman was about to go over to greet them when he heard the beast’s voice. It was his own. Roman just stood there, slowly becoming angry. Eventually he just said “Seriously? Me as the beast? You have to be joking.”

 

The person with the beastly Roman wore a stunning yellow dress, and as they got closer to the real Roman, he noticed the left side of their face was scarred. 

 

_ Oh.  _ thought Roman. He watched the obvious Deceit proxy and the beastly version of himself dance, thinking aloud. “I suppose that I  _ am  _ the prince around here. But I still object to the notion that I need to be softened by love! I’m plenty soft! I’ve got  _ 3 _ boyfriends.”

 

“I wouldn’t say you’re that soft,” Deceit said, appearing next to him. “There’s always room for improvement.”

 

Roman ignored Deceit’s comment completely. “Oh, hi, Deceit. Did you make this? It’s amazing!”

 

“Thank you and yes. Can you guess why?” Deceit smirked, waiting for his answer.

 

Roman paused, really thinking about it. The romantic setting, the Disney atmosphere, the fact that they were in a relationship in this Disney world… “You’re trying to ask me out?” He shook his head. That couldn’t be it. “Nevermind, I’m just overthinking. It’s probably because you wanted to show me how good you’ve gotten at this!”

 

Deceit just stared at Roman for a solid five seconds. Then he waved a hand and Roman reappeared back in the common room.


	3. Patton - Cinderella

Patton disappeared in the middle of a conference with Thomas. It wasn’t an incredibly important conference, but it wasn’t exactly an ideal time. He reappeared in a ballroom that was tiled in blue and dimly lit by distant chandeliers. He immediately noticed the couple dancing in the center of the ballroom, one in princely garb that looked like Patton himself, the other in a silvery ball gown and a mask covering the left half of their face. Patton squeed. It was so lifelike and pretty!

 

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Deceit’s voice asked “What do you think? I made it for you.”

 

“It’s so sweet! And it looks real, I can tell you put a lot of effort into this!” Patton bounced slightly in happiness.

 

There was a glimmer of something in Deceit’s eyes, Patton didn’t quite know what it was. His voice became softer. “Why do you think it's sweet, Patton?”

 

“It shows how good of friends we are!” Patton gave Deceit a hug.

 

Deceit made an almost inaudible, very undignified sound of frustration. He hugged Patton back, then sent him back to the conference.


	4. Logan - The Little Mermaid

Logan was in the middle of research when he disappeared. He reappeared floating right above a blue lagoon. Across from him was a slowly spinning boat with what looked to be another Logan and a version of Deceit in a blue dress. A song was playing, one which Logan recognized immediately. It was Kiss the Girl. Or rather, Kiss The  _ Boy _ , he noticed on further listening. There were times where Logan’s mind worked so fast his mouth couldn’t keep up. There were also times where Logan’s mind worked so fast it felt like his brain itself couldn’t keep up. This was one of the latter times. Logan froze completely.

 

About thirty seconds after Logan froze, Deceit appeared. “Are you okay?”

 

Logan shook his head, slowly, still mostly frozen.

 

“Do you get it? Please. I hope you understand at least, you’re not good at emotions but you’re good at—” Deceit was interrupted.

 

“Thisisyouaskingmeout?” Logan blurted out, nearly incomprehensible because he was speaking so quickly.

 

“What?” Deceit paused. “Wait, you understand! Yes!” He pumped a fist into the air.

 

Logan released a breath he had been holding since he froze. He pushed up his glasses. “Why go to all this trouble? You could have just said.”

 

“No, I couldn’t have! It was hard enough dancing around it, actually saying it would kill me!” Deceit insisted.

 

Logan tutted. “I doubt that.”

 

Deceit crossed his arms. “Strong words from someone who froze like an old computer when he saw what I was trying to say.”

 

Logan was about to retort, but stopped himself. “Tomorrow, I’m going to resolve this so you cease this nonsense.”

 

Deceit looked a little hurt. “Nonsense?”

 

“You need to be direct. Please return me to my room. You’ll see what I have planned.”

 

Deceit obliged.


	5. The Confession

When Deceit disappeared from his room the next day, he didn't  know what he was expecting. One of the possibilities was the common room, but not with everyone looking at him. He almost vanished himself back to his room, but a warning hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over to see it was Logan."Explain yourself. Directly this time. To all of us."

 

Deceit looked around frantically, trying to find some ways of escape.

 

"You never did say why you showed me that Disney version of the two of us," Roman remarked, crossing his arms.

 

It looked like something clicked in Virgil's head. "Wait, was that supposed to be Aladdin?"

 

"There was a Disney theme, so yes," answered Deceit, grateful for the other Sides' distractibility.

 

"So mine was Cinderella! That's so nice!" Patton added excitedly.

 

Logan cleared his throat and said firmly, "Deceit." His voice softened just a bit. "Please."

 

Deceit swallowed. Just do it, fool! "I'm in love with you guys," he confessed very quietly and quickly. "And that was my way of showing it." He shut his eyes, half-wishing the ground would swallow him, half-expecting nothing but derision from the other Sides. Deceit opened his eyes after nothing happened.  All of the sides, save Logan, were nodding thoughtfully. Logan just looked smug.

 

Deceit shrugged helplessly. "Because that's terrifying and you seemed so convinced you were wrong."

 

Virgil raised a hand and asked “Okay, that’s great and all, but why _in the middle of the night_ for me?”

 

Deceit smirked. “Because I knew it would annoy you.” That was a lie. It was actually because that happened to be when Deceit had managed to get the first illusion set up.

 

“That’s a rude thing to do to someone you love.” Virgil didn’t seem to pick up on the lie, probably enjoying the banter more.

 

“Love does not mean you’re exempt from light teasing now and again,” Deceit explained, adjusting his cape a bit.

 

Logan looked to Patton. “Any objections?”

 

Patton shook his head. “Nope!” He then spread his arms in a ‘hug?’ gesture, and everyone, including Logan, took him up on the implied offering for a hug. Roman pulled Deceit into the hug too.

  
_ Well. I guess that wasn’t as bad as it could’ve gone.  _ thought Deceit. 


End file.
